Forever
by CountrySweetheart15
Summary: The star-crossed lovers from District 2 as they prepare to fight to the death in the 74th annual Hunger Games. What happened to the star-crossed lovers from district 12? read and find out! PLEASE R&R!
1. The Begining

FOREVER

Cato's POV

Three, two, one, BANG! The gong sounded and the bloodbath begins. I see clove fighting to get to the knives laid on a trunk in the mouth of the cornucopia, next to it on the wall hang all dig gerent kinds of swords. I had to get to them, (and fast!) Swords are my best skill, although I am pretty much good at everything I do. I am Cato Wood, viscous, ruthless, handsome, strong and I was born to win the Hunger games.

I grabbed two swords and started slashing. I killed one boy, not taking the time to see which district he was from. I think it was the boy from district 6. When I turned around a boy and girl were both running at me, they must be from the same district. As soon as they were in reach I crossed my swords and thrust them into each tribute, stopping them dead in there tracks. I pulled out the swords and scanned the area. I think the blood bath was over. When I turned around I saw Clove. I promised her I would protect her. When I turned around I saw the girl form 12 shoot a arrow aimed at Clove's back.

"CLOVE!" I screamed. She could not die! Not here! She had to come out of this alive. I started to run to her and all the sudden she was getting further away. What was happening? I shouted her name again as she fell to the ground…dead.

TEN, NINE, EIGHT, Cato sat straight up, sweating and frantic. He switched off his alarm that sounds like the count down from the games. He had to see Clover, he thought to himself.

Clove's POV

There are three weeks until the reaping. We have a week off of training so Cato and I are going on a week long camping trip. I can't make myself stop thinking about telling Cato how I really feel about him. I have loved Cato for a while but we are set to go in the games this year, it would just complicate things. I finish packing and tell my brother goodbye and head out to our lake in the woods.


	2. Camping

Forever

Cato POV

We met at the lake as promised later in the afternoon.

"Hey there, Clover." I grinned. I have been calling her this for years.

"Watch it, Wood." she grinned back. I loved the way her eyes twinkled when she smiled. It was almost the only thing that made me smile besides Clove herself. With that we headed to our camp site. We talked about training, allies, strategy for the games, things careers talk about like it's nothing.

We made it to the campsite near the top of the mountain, around sunset. Clove thought the sunset was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked as I got some food from our pack.

"Yeah." Clove said walking over to me and sitting down. We roasted the two rabbits Clove killed on our way. We ate in silence. The thing about Clove and I is that we can talk without saying anything at all.

After we ate we sat dangling our feet off the side of the mountain. Clove was telling me about he little brother almost getting beaten to a pulp by some guys at school. When she asked why he was being so stupid he said he was just trying to be brave like Cato. This made me smile.

Clove laid back on her back, gazing at the stars. She loved star gazing.

"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight, Cato?" she asked with a smile. I laid back and looked up at them, then turned to look at Clove.

"You're beautiful." I said not knowing what to expect.

"Clove there's something I need to talk to you about." I told her. She told me she needed to talk to me to and told me to go first.

"Clover…I love you. I know we are set to go into the games this year but, I don't think I could spend another minute with you and hold it in anymore. I want to be with you forever. I know that there are twenty-four of us and only one comes out, I plan on that person being you." she just kept looking deep into my eyes. After I got this off my chest it felt like a ton had been lifted from my shoulders.

Clove POV

Cato Wood just told me he loved me! I've waited years to hear that! I was filled with so much joy it was overwhelming.

"Cato, that's what I needed to talk to you about. I feel the same way. I love you, Cato." I said with a smile so big the corners of my mouth touched my ears.

"That's such a relief to hear you say that." he pulled me up, into a hug. That was the happiest moment of my life. We stayed like that for a while. My head on his chest, and his strong arms around my waist. I looked up into the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen and repeated the three words I've been dying to say for a while.

"I love you Cato." I grinned.

"I love you too princess." he gently kissed my forehead and decided we should get some sleep.

**PLEASE R&R reviews are love!**

**-J**


	3. Forever

Forever

Clove POV

We set up our tent. We have always shared a tent, but this time I REALLY wanted to. We laid out our sleeping bags and straightened up the campsite. I decided I wanted to stay up a while longer. I went and sat by the fire, waiting for Cato to return with more wood. I'm really glad we decided to stay a week up here. At least now we had a little alone time before training resumed and the games begin.

Cato returned, added a few logs to the fire and sat down next to me, intertwining our hands. His hands were so big compared to mine, but they were also strong, and I loved that fact. It felt like hours had passed, we talked some and other times we just sat in silence. All that time he never let go of my hand. When the fire started to die out we decided to go to bed.

I still slept on my side and he on his. I didn't know if he wanted us closer yet.

"Night princess."

"Goodnight, Cato." I said drifting off to sleep.

"_Cato, where am I?" I asked very confused. I was in the woods and Cato was the only one around._

"_Were in the Hunger Games, Princess." He said with a smirk. He snaked his arms around my waist and that's when I felt it. The sharp, searing pain of a knife being stabbed into my right side, right below the ribs._

"_AH!" I screamed, dropping to my hands and knees._

"_Here's the thing Princess. Were the only two left and I plan on going home. Alone." he said kicking me in the stomach causing me to roll over to my back._

"_Cato w…hy a…re you *Cough* doing th…is?" It took everything I had to ask. I thought he loved me, why was he doing this?_

"_Because, Clover I want to get out of here." he said straddling my hips, raising his knife above his head…ending my life._

_Cato's POV_

"Clove! Clove, what's wrong? Come on, wake up Clove." I had no idea what was wrong. Was she just having a nightmare? What was it? When Clove finally opened her eyes she looked terrified. She practically threw herself across the tent. Clove looked terrified, she was curled into a ball sobbing.

"Clover…?" I barley whispered not knowing what to do. I slowly started to make my way to her. I sat down next to her putting my arms around her shoulders. She instantly started to sob into my chest. I just smoothed the back of her long, black hair. I knew she would talk when she was ready. About a half an hour later she raised her head looking deep in my eyes.

"Cato, you love me don't you?" she asked.

"Of course I do, Clove. Why would you ask that?" a tear escaped her eye as she went to speak.

"Oh, Cato. I was terrible. We were in the games, you told me you were going home." she paused. She took a deep breathe.

"Alone."


	4. Going Home

CLOVE POV

**I know it's short but the next chapters will really start to get longer! Reviews are love!**

I needed some fresh air so I walked outside the tent. I had been standing there for a few minutes when I heard Cato coming outside the tent and walking towards me.

"The scariest part was, I thought It was real. Like my biggest fear had become a reality." I said still looking out over the edge of the mountain.

"What's you biggest fear?" he asked. I already knew that he knew the answer to that question.

"Losing you. that's what happened. I lost you, Cato. It was like everything you said the other night was a lie." I said turning to face him. Cato was standing with this back to a giant boulder. He was looking at the ground but looked up as I turned around. I walked over to him, putting my hands on his chest.

"Cato, say something please." next thing I knew Cato's lips were on mine. His arms around my waist, mine around his neck. Cato Wood was kissing me! I had been dreaming of this for years. Cato broke the kiss by placing his forehead on mine.

"Clove, I do love you. I never would have told you that if I didn't mean it. I am not going to let anyone or thing hurt you. I will protect you with everything I am."

_later that night…_

I was lying on Cato's arm snuggled in our tent.

"Cato?"

"Yes Princess?" he said.

"When did you realize you loved me?" I asked looking up into his blue eyes.

"I've had feelings for you for a while. I realized I really loved you the other morning when I woke up from a nightmare like yours.

"Oh. What happened?" I asked rubbing his arm lovingly.

"I was coming to you after the blood bath." he stopped.

"Cato, its okay I'm pretty sure I know what happens next." I told him laying my head on his chest.

We laid there for a while in silence before I realized Cato had fallen asleep. I just laid there, thinking about what's going to happen when we go back home. What would our parents an community say? Love wasn't a very common thing in District 2. We are trained to kill that's it. Things will definitely get crazy. I needed to get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We are heading home a day early because of the weather.


	5. Home

Chapter 5: Home

**Cato's POV:**

We had about a half-mile left before we would be out of the woods and back in district 2.

"Clover wait a sec!" I turned and gave her and unexpected kiss on the lips before saying'

"I don't know how long I will have to wait to do that again." I said with a smirk I know drives her crazy.

"I love you Cato. You have no idea how much." she said giggling with her hands still around my neck.

"Ah. I know you do." I told her rapping my arms around her waist as we continued our journey back home.

The whole way home it rained cats and dogs. I couldn't stop thinking about how much I would miss holding her close to me as we slept, kissing her as soon as she wakes up in the morning, not having to worry about keeping our "relationship" a secret. I know it would be hard but we were both strong. We can handle it. We made it back to district 2 and went our separate ways as we normally would. When Clove walked the opposite direction as me she turned and looked back with a "I already miss you" look in her eyes. All I could do was try to give the same look back.

_**2 days later….**_

THREE,TWO,ONE! My alarm clock shouted at me at 4:30 a.m. Monday morning. I rolled out of bed and hoped into the shower. The first day of training of the week before the reaping. The hardest week. On the bright side. I know I will be working with Clove quite a bit, seeing as we are the set pair for the games this year.

**Clove's POV**

I rolled out of bed Monday morning and quickly jumped into the shower. This is a big day. Today begins the hardest week of training. Today I also will get to say Cato. I may have to act like he is just another soon to be tribute, but at least I get the chance to look into those deep blue eyes that I love so much. After I got out of the shower I dressed in black cargo pants and a grey t-shirt with a number 2 on the back and my last name…Eddings. I braided my long black hair and then twisted it up at the back of my head. I laced up my black combat boots and headed out to training.

**Felix's POV**

"We will start with an obstacle course!" I shouted at the trainees lined up in front of me.

"You will go in pairs. Wood and Eddings! You're up!" I blew the whistle and they were off fiercely climbing the beginning rope wall. They were both up with out a problem when we lost site of them over the top of the wall.

**Cloves POV**

The first thing I saw when I jumped from the top of the wall was two knives and I saw Cato grab a sword. Man he was hot in action. I couldn't think about that right now though, as much as I wanted to. There was a long dark corridor ahead I knew something would be coming at us and I had to be on guard. Not only did I have to watch my self I had to have Cato's back.

There was a long, dark corridor and I had a hunch that dummies would be jumping out at us any second. That hunch…it was right.

"Cato! Look up!" I yelled right as a dummy dropped from the top of the wall. Cato decapitated it with his sword. A few more similar actions happened before we got to the lasers. The floor was covered in lasers that we had to get through. I hopped through them with no problem, Cato on the other hand had a few problems. Being bigger than me, he couldn't move as swift and effortlessly. We both made it through. The final stage of the obstacle was a "war zone" we had to be careful not to set off mines, lasers or anything else of the sort all while watching for the enemies (dummies). Of course we made it through perfectly and exited the course.

_2 hours later…_

**Felix's POV**

"Everyone has now completed the course. The top score goes to Wood and Eddings. Congratulations. Everyone is dismissed. See you bright and early tomorrow. 5 a.m. We will start with a three mile run and then special skills and individuals.


	6. mine

**Chapter 6: Mine**

**Clove POV**

Training was over for the day so I headed to the locker room to get cleaned up and changed. I had just pulled my shirt over my head when I felt strong arms encase my waist.

"Cato, what are you doing!" I screeched as I looked around worriedly.

"Everyone else is gone Clover." He said calmly with my favorite crooked grin. He kissed me and I couldn't help but smile. It felt so good to be in his arms again. I felt safe again. Like nothing in the world could hurt me. I just laid my head on his chest and enjoyed every minute.

"I miss you." He said kissing the top of my head.

"What do you mean? You see me everyday." I looked up at him questioningly.

" I mean I miss you. I miss holding you in my arms, and being with you every minute and not having to pretend."

"I miss you to. One day we wont have to pretend. Some day you'll be able to hold me when ever you want me to. Forever." I told him with a smile.

"You want me forever?" He asked with a smirk.

"I want you longer than forever Cato." I told him hugging him tightly.

"Lets go to our spot." he said taking my hand. We walked out of the back door to the training center, careful that no one saw us. We dropped our stuff off at our houses and met back up and the lake in the woods.

I was standing facing the lake just thinking how glad I was that my parents were away for work and so were Cato's parents and that I get to spend the night with my Cato. In the mist of all my thinking and smiling silently to myself I felt familiar arms around my waist. I turned in his arms and couldn't help a tear escape my eye when I looked in his beautiful blue eyes.

"What's wrong baby?" He asked me wiping away the tears.

"I'm scared. I'm Happy. I'm…I'm…I don't know what I am, Cato." I told him sniffling

"Clover, talk to me." He said pulling me down into his lap.

"Cato, I have never been an emotional person. I have never showed emotion like I have with you. I've never loved anyone. I'm not sure if I know what love is but if this, what me and you have is love then I never want to loose it. I want to cherish it everyday of my life. I love you so much. So much that words can't describe. I am terrified that when we're both in the arena that I'm going to loose you. That something will tear us apart. Cato I don't think I can live with out you. I know that I could never live without you. I want you to be mine forever. I don't want to loose you." I told him. I couldn't keep the tears from spilling.

Cato didn't say anything for a long time he just held me.

"Cato, say something. Anything. Please." I said lightly touching his cheek. I felt a tear fall down his face. I have never seen any type of emotion like this from Cato. I have never seen him cry.

"Clove, I will promise you that nothing and I mean nothing will tear us apart. We are going to come out of the arena. Together. We are going to grow old together. I will be with you forever. I will be here until you tell me otherwise. I love you more than I could ever explain. Clove, you are never going to loose me." he told me with the most sincere and loving look on his face.

"There's 24 of us Cato, only one comes out." I told him with my forehead pressed against his.

"Not this year." he told me as he leaned in to kiss me.


	7. The Capitol

_**sorry ive had to repost this chapter like three times it kept messing up! please R&R! enjoy!**_

**Chapter 7: The Reaping**

**Cato POV**

Three days later…Tomorrow it would finally be here. The reaping. The day I would volunteer as tribute unless my name happened to be drawn. The day I would be on my way to the arena. The first day of the rest of my life.

**Clove POV**

Tomorrow is the reaping. I am so ready for this. I've been waiting for this day since I was four. The reaping is not going to be a sad day for me. It will be a day to show my strength, a day to show what I'm made of, the greatest day of my life.

_**The next morning…**_**Clove POV**

Today's the day! I rolled out of bed and jumped in the shower. I scrubbed my hair and shaved; I wanted today to be perfect. I wanted to look perfect and strong on that stage. After my shower I dried my hair and slipped into my reaping dress. It was midnight blue. It was form fitting and looked incredible. I left my hair down, the dark brown wave cascading over my shoulders. I applied a light eyeliner to make my eyes look even more fierce. I headed down stairs for breakfast after that.

**Cato POV**

After my shower I dressed in my reaping clothes. Black slacks and a white button down. I combed my hair and brushed my teeth. I then headed down for breakfast with my family."Morning son." my dad said patting me on the shoulder as I filled my plate."Morning dad." I said."Well, today is the day. My son becomes a man." my mother exclaimed as she sat down at the table."Thanks guys." I said as I got up and headed out the door.I was checking in at the square when I saw her. My girl. She looked breath taking... I loved her hair down. After I checked for people near, I found her again and pulled her into a close by ally."Cato! What are you doing?" She asked looking around making sure no one saw us."I need to give you something." I told her pulling a wrapped box out of my unwrapped it and gasped as she opened the box."It's a promise ring. I promise to be yours forever. I want you to know how much I love you every time you see it on your finger." I said placing the ring on her finger."Cato, it's beautiful. Wait, what's this?" she pulled the ring back of looking at the engraving. I had District 2 engraved on one side and C.W+C.E 4ever on the other."Will you wear it as your token?" I asked her as she put the ring back on."Of course I will!" she said as she threw her arms around my neck."I'm so glad you like it." I told her."I have something for you, too." she told me. She pulled a dog tag and chain out of her boot. She was so resourceful. She handed me the tag. It had our district symbol on the front and "Forever. -Clover" on the back. She told me that she had forever carved on the back so it would be closer to my heart."I love it, Clover. Thank you." I told her with a kiss."Will you wear it as your token?" she asked."Of course." I said squeezing was time for the reaping to start so we both went and took our spots.A overly perky women from the capitol who would be our escort came on stage to choose the tributes."Happy Hunger Games!" she once this didn't bother me because I knew I would be up on that stage in a matter of minutes."Ladies first!" she said dipping her hand into a large bowl of tiny papers with names printed on them."Clove Eddings!" she announced.

**Clove's POV**

Yes! I thought to myself as I made my way to the stage in front of our justice building."Congratulations dear!" the woman from the capitol said as I walked onto the stage. I felt so strong up here in front of my district. I felt invincible."Time for the boys!" the women I later found out whose name is Selina swirled around the names before finally plucking one from the bowl."Travis Quisinberry!" she announced. The small twelve year old didn't have time to blink before I heard Cato's voice.

**Cato POV**

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I belted as loud as I could."How lovely and brave! We have a volunteer!" This women was seriously too enthusiastic but I didn't even care. I squared my shoulders, straightened my back and made my was to the stage."Just what is your name?" the Capitol women asked."Cato. Cato Wood." I said confidently."Let's have a round of applause for this brave young man and woman who will serve our district in the 74th annual Hunger Games!" she yelled as Clove and I waved to the people of our district. Both of us looking strong and fierce. We were then ushered into the justice building by peacekeepers to say our goodbyes.I was ushered into one room and Clove in another. My parents were already in the room when I got there."I'm so proud of you son. I'll see you when you get back home." dad said with a hug."I am proud of you to Cato. I love you. I know you can do this. you've worked hard your whole life for this moment. They told me they loved me and were led out by peacekeepers. My two best friends came in and said goodbye and good luck and then it was time to catch the train.

**Clove's POV**

I was ushered into a room were I would say goodbye to my family. My parents and little brother were already there."I'm going to miss you!" my brother squealed hugging my leg."I'll be home soon." I told him as I hugged him back."We're so proud Clove. We know you will be great. We love you." my parents told me as the hugged and kissed me before they were led out by two peacekeepers. It was time to catch the train to the Capitol. It is a overnight ride to the capitol. Which means I might get some time with my Cato.I met up with Cato and our two mentors, Enorobia and Bruno at the train station. When the train arrived we climbed aboard. Cato and I sat down next to each other on a plush love seat sofa. The mentors stood in front of us and introduced themselves. We were then dismissed and allowed to explore or do whatever we wanted. Cato and I decided we would find our bedrooms for the night and get cleaned up for dinner. As soon as Enorobia and Bruno were out of sight our hands interlocked and we set out to find the sleeping quarters car on the train."You looked great on stage Clover." Cato told me with a smirk as we walked down a corridor."Thanks." I said with a smile. We walked in silence the rest of the way to our bedrooms. Before he shut his door I stopped him."Hey, Cato?""Yeah?" he said turning around."You looked pretty good up on stage too." I said with a wink and shut my door before he had time to say anything.

**C****ato POV**

Clove just told me I looked hot on stage today. That was unexpected. I didn't expect that to come from Clove, but hey, I'll take it. I couldn't keep the ridiculous smile off my face that I always got when I thought about Clove. I couldn't wait to get out of these games and spend every minute of everyday with bedroom was a typical Capitol style room. Expensive everything. I walked into the shower and had to study a panel of buttons just to turn the water on. Once I figured that out, I just let the hot water run over my body. After my shower I dressed in a comfortable pair of black sweat pants and a tight grey t-shirt.

**Clove's POV **

I looked around the closet after my shower and decided in some black shorts and a grey hoodie. I loved wearing shorts and hoodies. I blow dried my hair and decided to straighten in so it flowed over my shoulders the way Cato liked. I didn't bother with any make-up. As soon as I was done on my hair there was a knock on my door and I heard Enorobia telling me it was time for dinner. I walked out of my room I met up with Cato. We walked down the short corridor into the dining car. It looked like a feast. There was an entire pig on the table, potatoes, soups, salads, rolls, everything imaginable. We talked strategy for training at dinner. We also talked about who we wanted to invite into the career alliance after watching the reaping recap. After our mentors went to bed Cato and I went to our rooms to get some sleep. I wish we could spend more time together but we had decided against i. We needed to rest. We would be at the Capitol in the morning. I was laying under the covers in the big plush Capitol bed when I heard my door open and someone stepped inside. I quickly grabbed a knife for under my pillow. As I went to throw the manifesto I heard Cato's voice."Clove?" He whispered."God, Cato! I could've killed you!" I said releasing a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and laid the knife back under the pillow."I'm sorry, I just wanted to see you, I couldn't sleep." He said."Me either." Cato just stayed where he was."Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to get in bed with me?" I asked him."I didn't know you'd want me to." "Of course I do." I told him as he slid under the cover. I felt I safe wrapped up in Cato's strong arms. I finally fell asleep, and had the most sound sleep I had had in weeks. The next morningThe next morning I got up and was alone. I guess Cato got up early so we didn't get caught in bed together. We ate breakfast and before I knew it Bruno told us we were here. This is it. Let the games begin.


End file.
